Afterward
by Sensei-Briefs
Summary: five years after the break-up of the Teen Titans, Beast Boy is missing a certain member more than ever. He decides to track them down. He eventually finds the person, but what happens afterward, even he didn't see coming. BBxRae, RobxStar really fluffy
1. Five Years Later

Afterward Ch. 1

By: Sensei-Briefs

As snow fell on a sleeping city, a figure, silently, but swiftly, moved through the allies.

Another figure also moved through the streets, frantically scurrying as fast as they could.

Just then, the second figure was a pond the first, "Raven?"

The cloaked figure turned towards the sound, "I remember _that_ voice, Beast Boy."

"Raven it _is_ you!" He embraced his old friend only to remember that she didn't like that, "Sorry, I forgot."

"No, no its fine.

"How've ya been Rae?"

"I've been well. You?"

"Great!"

"I'm glad to hear that, I was just heading home, do you wanna come?"

"I get to see your house?!"

"Yeah…" she replayed, slightly confused.

"I never got to go in your old room, yet never imagined that I would get to see your home."

"Are you comin'?" She was already walking.

"I'm coming." Beast Boy ran to catch up.

Raven opened the door to her apartment. The one room house resembled much of her old room in the Tower.

"Gees Rae, ever think about redecorating?" B.B. joked.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, actually I do. It's something I've always liked about you Raven."

"Oh, really." The pale girl blushed under her hood.

"Man, it's really cold in here."

"Sorry, this isn't the best apartment building ever. It has a really bad draft," she picked up something, "Blanket?"

"Sure thanks."

Raven walked around the kitchen fiddling with a bunch of odd dishes, till a kettle whistled in protest. "Tea?" she asked, offering him a cup.

"Uh, sure. So have you heard about the others?"

"Bits and pieces," she replied, pouring herself a cup.

"Ya know, you've hardly changed, Raven."

Raven hadn't changed. She had grown a couple of inches to now 5'9'', but her hair had grown the most, now down to her waist. She, being herself, still wore her classic blue cloke.

"You really haven't changed either, Garfield, well, you've gotten taller."

Beast Boy was taller, by the least 7 inches, making him around 6 feet tall. He also no longer wore his insanely cold junpsuitm but replaced it with jeans and a t-shirt. Beast Boy was now increadably handsome, having let his hair grow a little shaggy and filling out his face.

"Thanks, Rae."

Raven offered a chair at the small two chair table, quickly taking a seat herself. They sat for a while, each sipping quietly on their herbal tea.

"So Rae, there was a reason I tracked you down."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. I, I gotta tell ya something."

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, curious.

"Raven, I – I love you…" The kettle broke by a black aura.


	2. Truth Shows

_Sorry I usually write on my stories but I forgot last time. This is just a story that came to me in July, the first two chaptes basically wrote themselves. IDK. Well I hope you all like this. __**There is more coming. **__A lot more coming, about 5 more chapters, I think... time will tell. _

Afterward Ch. 2

"Out of everything you could have said in 5 years, you tell me that you LOVE me!" She rose from the chair.

"Raven! I'm sorry that was wrongly timed."

"No, you're wrong."

"What?"

"You're misunderstanding my reaction Beast Boy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you too…" She turned her back embarrassed.

Beast Boy was stunned. "Raven, I never, ever expected for you to love me back." He embraced her from behind.

She turned around, "I never expected for you to love _me_. I always thought that you though I was creepy…"

"Raven. That was a long time ago, and shortly after that I felt really bad about saying it. I _don't_ think you're creepy, Rae."

"You mean it?"

"I'll prove to you that I mean it." Beast Boy leaned down into Raven and kissed her, "See? I told you. I love you." He kissed her again, holding her close with a hand gently rubbing her face. Raven ran her hands through tuffs of green hair, clearly sure that he meant what he said. Beast Boy pulled away, panting heavily.

"Beast Boy, I'd love to just be swept away in all of this, but let's be realistic. We can't just do this right now. I do love you, but let's take this one step at a time."

"Alright. I can respect that. So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty late. Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"You just said to take things slow…"

"But I also said 'sleep'."

Garfield smiled and laughed a bit, "That's true you did, but where sis you plan to have me sleep?"

"With me stupid."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it's about time I usually go to bed."

"Ok."

Raven walked over to her closet and pulled out a big t-shirt, far too big for either of them. She also pulled out a pair sweatpants. "These should fit you for pajamas."

"Thanks Raven."

"The bathroom's next to the fridge."

A few minuets later Beast Boy came out of the bathroom as Raven stood in her bra.

"Beast Boy! Turn AROUND!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized quickly turning around.

"Ok. I have a shirt on now…"

"Hey, I'm sorry Raven. I didn't mean to come out while you were changing."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Raven walked over to her bed an crawled under the covers, patting the spot next to her. Nervous, Beast Boy crawled under the cover.

"Well this is officially awkward."

Raven giggled a bit, "Well let's just make it unawkward." She rolled over to his side and placed her head on his chest. Getting into the vibe he wrapped his arm around her."I've wanted to do this for a long time, ya know?"

"What? You did?"

"I've loved you since the Teen Titans Garfield. I just never got to tell you before the team broke up."

"Thinking back at it now, so did I, ever since you first hugged me."

"Ummhumm…..I'm tired. Can we sleep now?"

"Of course," he turned off the light next to him, "Good night Raven. I love you."

"I love you too, Garfield."


	3. Old Friends

_Wow sorry guys, I was gone for such a long time! My computer literally crashed twice in a 2 week period. Talk about stupid! Well here's my new chapter!_

Afterward Ch. 3

A year later Raven and Beast Boy moved into a new apartment building, this time, one without a draft. Beast Boy brought in the last of the boxes.

"Thanks Garfield," said Raven unpacking a few things.

"Sure. That one was really heavy though. What was in that one, rocks?"

"No, but close. They were my books."

"You don't still have the one with Malchior, do you?"

"I got rid of that one a long time ago.'

"Good."

Beast Boy walked over next to Raven and pulled odds and ends out of the box. They continued for an hour unpacking 10 boxes and placing the things inside in their new respected spots.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on their door. Beast Boy strolled over and answered it

"Hey B.B."

"Cyborg! What is up?"

"Not a whole. Can I come in?"

"Uh… sure." They both walked into the living room, as Raven sat on the couch, tea cup in hand.

"Hey Rae. Long time no see."

"Hey Cyborg. What brings you here?"

"I'm they guest inviter for Robin's wedding! Duh! I came to invite B.B. here, only to find you too Rae. Why is that?"

"Because I _live_ here."

"I thought Beast Boy lived here."

"Garfield _does_ live here."

"Wait you both live here?"

Raven sighed, obviously annoyed, "Yes, we _both_ live here."

"Way to go Beast Boy," Cyborg cheered, hitting B.B. on the back.

"Yeah, way to go me" Beast Boy repeated.

"So here are your invitations, but yours' are special. Make sure you tell Rob and Star your answers. They already know mine. See ya guys later." Cyborg left.

Beast Boy handed Raven her envelope and she opened it.

"Huh? Starfire wants me to be her Maid-of-Honor!"

"Robin asked me to be one of his Best Men!"

"Wow, I can't believe this…"

"Me, either…"

"Hey, they're getting married on Tameran and Galfore is marring them."

"How the hell are we going to get there?"

"Cyborg could probably give us a ride on the T-ship Beast Boy."

"That's true."

"We better let them know what we think. Do you still have your communicator?"

"Uh yeah." Beast Boy dug through a few boxes till he found the yellow object. "Here ya go."

"Thanks. Robin said he would always have his on in case we ever needed hem." Raven pushed a few buttons till the screen popped on. "Robin, come in. Over… Robin, come in. Over…"

"Hey Beast….Oh Raven it's you. Why do you have Beast Boy's communicator?"

"Because mine broke and he's with me right now, ok?"

"Um…alright…What did ya want?"

"Both Garfield and I would be honored to be a part in your wedding."

"Oh wow! Thanks guys! That would be amazing!"

"Yes it would. Tell Starfire for me."

"Of course! Thanks again!"

"Yep over and out."

"That went well." Beast Boy stated leaning in behind her back.

______

_More coming that's for waiting guys! I love you!_


	4. Question

Afterward Ch. 4

A few weeks went by; Raven and Beast Boy were now all settled in and packed away.

"Morning baby," Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear.

"Humph, only _you_ would ever have the gall to call me that." Raven joked.

"Yep." Beast Boy kissed her on her cheek. She giggled.

Beast Boy got out of bed and went to make breakfast, tofu eggs and bacon for himself and herbal tea for Raven. At the whistling of the kettle, Raven got out of bed and pored herself a cup, taking her seat at the table.

"I guess we have to pack today, don't we?" B.B. asked.

"Yeah, Cyborg is leaving tomorrow morning and so are we, since were going with him."

"Why are we staying a whole week after the wedding?"

"Because I want to see Tamaran, don't you?"

"Well, ya I guess so."

"There you go."  
Raven, done with her tea, went to go get dressed. Beast Boy quietly followed her, watching from the doorway, smiling.

"Are you going to stand there, or do you need an invitation?"  
"No." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around a half-clothed Raven, nesting his head in the crook of her neck, "Love ya."

Raven sighed, "I love you too."

"Hey…Rae?"  
"Yes?"

"Marry me?"  
"What?"

"I love you will you marry me?"  
"Of course I will Garfield." Beast Boy swung Raven around and kissed her.

"Thank you Raven, you've made me so happy!"

"I thought you'd never ask me.'

"Of course I would, I love you. I don't have a ring or anything, yet, but I'll defiantly get one really soon."

"That's ok, you can get me one when ever you want to."

"Alright…" They got dressed and started to pack.

-------

_So basically I was like, "I need to get another chapter up!!!" and this is it. It's really short, I know, but it will get better!!! Thanks for sticking with me here1 Love ya all!!!!!_


	5. Arrival

Afterward Ch. 5

"You guys pack enough?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we are there for two weeks," Beast Boy replied, glancing at their six bags versus Cyborg's two. Raven quickly levitated all the bags on to the ship, ready to get going.

"They're packed already, let's go."

"Yeah! Let's get this party going!"

"Alright ya'll. One step at a time, let's get moving." Cyborg started the ship when they were all ready and strapped in. The T-ship sprang to life like it had been used in the last six years. They shot off into space.

Raven watched as planets and nebulas zoomed passed the ship. She could recall past trips to Tamaran, mostly the _last_ time Starfire was suppose to get married. She snickered at the thought. Then, two hours later, she saw that white and purple planet that was Tamaran.

Cyborg landed the ship on the balcony they landed on last time, and were greeted by Galfore. He shouted in Tamaranian into the castle. A few minuets later, who but Starfire, was standing next to him, eyes glistening.

"Friends!" Starfire glided over and encased the three of them in a vise like hug, "It is so wonderful to see you again! I am so pleased you could be a part in Robin and I's wedding!" She let go and everyone could finally look at their friend.

Starfire looked absolutely beautiful. She had grown her hair down to her waist and he was dressed in a traditional Tamaranian gown. She also now wore make-up that complimented her green eyes.

"Star, you look awesome!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Thank you Cyborg. Robin should be out in a few minuets. He's just seeing to a few things…"

"Already done," came a familiar voice from the entrance, "Hey guys."

"Yo! Robin!" Beast Boy said, high-fiving his old friend.

"Hey Beast Boy, haven't seen ya in a while, ya look good."

"You too." Robin was now much taller then before, but only and inch and a half taller than B.B. His once spiky hair was now shaggy and a little past his ears.

"Hey Raven."

"Hello Robin."

"You look great. The years have defiantly done wonders for you. You haven't changed a bit."

"Yes Raven! You look marvelous!" Starfire giggled joyously, "You will look fabulous in the Maid of Honor gown. Please, all, come. We have prepared a feast in the honor of you're coming, with the manors of Earth." Starfire led them through the castle, the Tamaranians and Grand Ruler Galfore, only a few yards behind.

Starfire stopped in front of two grand doorways and pushed them open, reveling a miraculous table filled with food, Earthling and Tamaranian.

_________

_Well here's the next chappy! I'm so happy that all of you guys like this story so much! This is short I know, but there is more, duh, and the next chapter is one heck of a long one for me, so don't expect it to be out in a hurry, these things take time. So yeah, have fun guys! Let me know what ya think of the story!_


End file.
